


Bed Bugs Bite (me)

by Hihoneyimdead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hihoneyimdead/pseuds/Hihoneyimdead
Summary: Their first morning in their new apartment brings about many questions and answers exactly two.Honestly, what else would Atsumu expect?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Bed Bugs Bite (me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from @sktsfluffweek on twitter
> 
> Day 1- Domestic + First times

Sakusa gives him a Look over breakfast, and it’s mildly threatening even with his mouth stuffed with eggs and his hair floppy and frizzy and drippy from the shower. It’s also hot as hell, and Atsumu couldn’t be threatened by him if he was wielding a damn knife and threatening to chop his balls off if he came one step closer with that worm (because Sakusa has, in fact, already done this, and it was lowkey adorable and highkey sexy and Atsumu doesn’t have a danger kink, not at all.)

Atsumu in turn gives his boyfriend an easy grin and takes a sip of his milk. Chocolate, of course, and the best way to start the day.

It’s silent for a moment, then Sakusa swallows his eggs and says, “You left last night.”

He doesn’t sound hurt, or annoyed, and that’s the problem. Atsumu’s been dating the man for two years now, give or take a few accidental training camp lunch dates in high school and that one time at the amusement park right after graduation. He knows how to deal with Annoyed Omi (apologize even if you don’t know what you did wrong.) He knows how to deal with Hurt Omi (the same as Annoyed Omi, but grab a tissue to wipe away his tears with.) This? This is something entirely new.

It’s _Confused Omi._

Atsumu does many confusing things. He eats the toppings and cheese off of a pizza before eating the crust and sauce. He watches movies in English just to laugh at how stupid the language sounds on 2x speed. He swears he hates onigiri but always shows up to parties with one in his back pocket to munch on because, swear to God, Meian could sell his cooking as pesticide (bless his heart.) He blows Sakusa kisses just so he can catch them himself.

He doesn’t like sleeping on beds.

It’s all Osamu’s fault, really. When their family went on vacation and the twins were expected to share a bed because they were brothers and loved each other and cherished spending as much time with each other as possible, Atsumu and Osamu would step outside and wrestle to see who would get the bed. Osamu always won because Atsumu is, was, and always will be more generous than him. Kinder. (It absolutely had nothing to do with Osamu finding out exactly where Atsumu is ticklish and exploiting that at every opportunity.) Before vacations, Little Baby Osamu would kick Atsumu out of the crib supposedly without knowing.

It all added up, some weird Freudian bullshit or whatever. Atsumu could only sleep on a bed in his own bedroom. At training camps, he’d slip out of his futon and onto the floor after he knew everyone was asleep. At away games, he’d do the same, while kicking Osamu in the side in the process. It took weeks of conditioning to be able to sleep in his bed when he first moved into his new apartment after signing with the Jackals.

And now it’s going to take just as much time, if not a little more, to adjust to this new apartment with Sakusa. Last night was their first night in this place, and kinda sorta their first time sleeping together because _maybe_ Atsumu snuck out of bed when he stayed over at Sakusa’s apartment because he just couldn’t sleep in a new environment like that unless he was on the floor. Then, he managed to get away with it by pretending he was an early riser. Sakusa had refused to sleep over at Atsumu’s apartment because it was apparently gross and filthy and disgusting and whatnot, so he managed to avoid finding out that Atsumu never gets up before noon if he has any say in it. Maybe he just wasn’t fully asleep when Atsumu snuck away last night. Or maybe he’s just caught on after a year and a half of this.

Ah, but how to explain all of that? It’s fucking stupid, more than a little ridiculous, and downright idiotic. Definitely something he would be laughed at for.

“You snore,” he settles on, hiding his face in his glass of milk.

Sakusa raises an eyebrow.

“And you kick. In your sleep,” Atsumu continues. He’s out of milk. Fuck. Worst case scenario. “And you stole the blankets.”

“Miya, it’s July.”

“That’s what I was thinking. I was like-” Atsumu puts down his glass and makes a shocked face. “‘Whoah, he really is cold-blooded after all!’”

Sakusa kicks him under the table. Atsumu kicks him back. Sakusa kicks him again, significantly harder, and Atsumu grunts.

“You’ve never complained about my snoring or kicking or whatever the fuck before,” Sakusa says. He puts his chopsticks down onto a napkin and leans back a little into his chair, arms crossed. Not impressed. Uh-oh, this is leaning into Annoyed Omi territory, and Atsumu _hates_ apologizing before noon. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Atsumu gives a grin that Sakusa doesn’t return. “Honest.”

“Look, if you’re not…” Sakusa sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, mildly frustrated. “If you’re not ready for this, you could’ve just said. I’m fine waiting.”

Atsumu’s heart grows three sizes. “Aww, Omi-kun…”

“But I do _not_ appreciate being lied to.”

And Atsumu’s heart shrinks three sizes. “Ah. Omi-kun.”

“If something is wrong, tell me about it. I _am_ your boyfriend, for better or for worse.” Sakusa’s eyes go soft, and this is also relatively-uncharted territory: Concerned Omi. “I want to help.”

And he _reaches_ across the _damn table to take Atsumu’s hand_ and, well, Atsumu might just have to kiss him at this rate. After he brushes his teeth again, because he does not, in fact, have a death wish. He’s just so damn _beautiful_ and kind and caring, even underneath that Shadow the Hedgehog-esque atmosphere.

Atsumu lets out a breath, pointedly looking at his boyfriend’s hand rather than his face. “It ain’t something you can help with.”

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s heart swells again, and scratch the kiss, he might just marry him at this rate.

“I can’t sleep on beds,” he says, quick enough that he won’t try and stop himself.

It’s quiet for a moment.

Then Sakusa quietly says, “Oh my God.”

Atsumu blushes and drops his forehead onto the table next to his plate, regretting. Oh. Oh the humanity.

“It’s just in, ah, new places! Not your fault!”

“I know it’s not my fault. Why the fuck would it be my fault?”

“I’m _trying_ to comfort you!”

“Well you’re not succeeding.” Sakusa snorts, a glorious sound that Atsumu will surely be hearing in his nightmares for years to come. “Are you sure you aren’t the one who needs comforting right now? Crying like a little bitch?”

“I’m not crying.”

“Of course you’re not.” Sakusa pats the top of Atsumu’s head. “There, there.”

Atsumu scowls and sits up, swatting at Sakusa’s hand. “Stoppit.”

Sakusa sits back down in his seat with a small smile on his face that doesn’t quite look humorous. He’s not laughing?

“You look like a moldy cranberry,” he says. Never mind, he’s laughing. “And finish your breakfast.”

He hasn’t let go of Atsumu’s hand yet, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to any time soon. It’s warm and soft and all things good, even if it is kinda making Atsumu’s hand smell like pineapple-lime hand sanitizer.

Atsumu blinks and watches as his boyfriend picks his chopsticks back up, wiggles them around back into place, and gets back to eating like nothing had ever happened. Like Atsumu hadn’t just confessed his deepest, darkest secret to him.

Sakusa catches him staring and just raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“That’s it?” Atsumu asks. “No laughing? Nothing?”

“No?”

“If you’re worried about hurting my feelings-”

“Have I ever been worried about that?” To Atsumu’s silence, Sakusa just nods. “Exactly.”

“But-”

“‘But’ nothing. We went to the same training camp in high school. We have roomed together far too many times in our professional career. You slept over at my apartment. Do you really think I never noticed you sleeping on the floor like a cockroach?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. I could care less about this whole…” Sakusa vaguely gestures to Atsumu with his chopsticks. “Thing. If I cared, do you think I would have left an extra pillow and blanket on the couch last night after unpacking?”

It was a bit weird at the time. But Atsumu was too tired to give a shit.

He still has questions, though, because he’s maybe starting to think that he hasn’t been dealing with the elusive Confused Omi at all.

“But you… you asked. This morning. Ten minutes ago.”

“Because I was worried about you, idiot.”

Concerned Omi, never seen, but always appreciated.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Stop making me repeat myself.”

“So you really don’t care?”

“Not at all. Sleep on the couch as long as you need to. The floor is off limits unless you take a shower immediately after waking up. Do you know how dirty your feet are?”

“Can’t be much worse than the rest of me.”

Sakusa’s eye twitches, and Atsumu just smiles, relaxed, relieved, chilled the fuck out.

“You could sleep on the floor with me,” he suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. “Then you wouldn’t have to sleep alone at night.”

“I hope you sleepwalk into traffic.”

“Omi-kun! Darling! Love of my life!”

“I can’t wait until your sleep paralysis demon smothers you.”

“What if I said you’re my sleep paralysis demon?”

“Then I will plan your funeral.”

“I want to be cremated.”

“Open-casket it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done one of these before, but I saw that there was a fluff week going on on tiktok, and decided to throw this together in an hour and a half. Dunno if I'll be able to keep up with the whole week with midterms coming up and all, but I'll write what I can!
> 
> I don't have a fandom twitter (mine is personal, so sorry, event organizers!!!!), but if anyone wants to share this fic there for me, that would be wonderful. I'll have to make a twitter eventually, huh? I do have a [tumblr](https://hihoneyimdead.tumblr.com/), though, unfortunately. If I end up making a twitter, I'll edit these end notes [here](https://twitter.com/hihoneyimdying?s=21) and put in the link to that. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah, thanks for reading. I write purely dumb bullshit, and this fluff week will be no exception.
> 
> Edit: I got a Twitter and the link should work


End file.
